User interface is the space where interaction between the user and the machine occurs. Typically, the user interface is designed to make the user interaction easy, efficient and enjoyable. Interactive media is one way to render the user interface to digital computer systems which respond to user's actions by presenting text, graphics, animation, audio, video etc. Rich media, an internet advertising term for an advertisement on a web page is one of the forms of interactive media. The rich media includes at least one of text, audio, video, and a program. The user senses some change in the rich media on interacting with the rich media. For example, when the user hovers a mouse over the rich media the colour of the advertisement changes. Hence, rich media is more appealing to the user as compared to traditional advertisements. Therefore, the rich media increases the chances of user clicks. As a result, rich media is considered as a better alternative to conventional advertisements that are non-responsive to an action of the user. Hence, with the advent of time, rich media is replacing conventional advertising techniques.
However, currently available systems that push rich media advertisements into the web sites have certain limitations. One prior art describes a method and system for issuing advertising data on advertising areas. The method and system includes identifying an area on the web site. Further, the method and system includes pushing the advertisement to the identified area on the web site. The method and system has a drawback. The same advertisement is pushed to the user irrespective of the type of background of the web site. As a result, often, the colour of the web site does not blend into the colour of the advertisement. Thus, the viewing experience of the user is not very pleasant. Hence, chances of the user clicking on the advertisement is reduced.
Yet another prior art discloses a method for reusing style sheet assets. The method includes parsing a web page containing a reference to a style sheet. Further, the method includes applying a ruleset to the style sheet. Finally, the method includes deriving a layout for displaying the web page. The method lacks the ability to modify the rich media to suit the colour scheme of the web page. Hence, the colour of the web page and the colour of the rich media have a high contrast at times. As a result, the user gets an unpleasant view of the advertisement, and chances of conversion get reduced.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a method and a system for providing a framework to dynamically theme-up any Rich media (RM) at rim time.